Birdie
by Frances Desmarais
Summary: "Forever and always." "Till the earth breaks in half." "Till the sea runs dry." "Till everyone dies and nothing else is left on this earth anymore." "That's when I'll stop loving you, my dear birdie."


_"Forever and always."_

_"Till the earth breaks in half."_

_"Till the sea runs dry."_

_"Till everyone dies and nothing else is left on this earth anymore."_

_"That's when I'll stop loving you, my dear birdie."_

* * *

Warm.

Smell of his musky scent filled her nostrils as she snuggled closer to him, to get more of that body heat on her. She felt him wraps his arms around her and she let out a sigh.

_What a beautiful Saturday morning._

She looked up at the sleeping face in front of her.

Brown eyes hidden behind closed eyelids, lips slightly parted, face calm and serene like a newborn child, hair all over the place and that particular curl...

She smiled as he stirred a little and mumbled a small 'Pasta' under his breath and opened his eyes, looking at her sleepily.

"Buon giorno."

"_Добрай раніцы_, Feli." she replied.

_Good Morning._

The brunette gave her a lazy smile and pulled the covers over them both, snuggling closer to the small Belarusian. "Cold. Need more warm."

She nodded slowly and kissed his collarbone.

They were both naked, bodies tangled around each other. His legs, slightly hairy, brushing against hers and her breasts pressed against his chest. She could feel his steady yet strong heartbeat against his chest.

_Thud thud thud._

"Come, we need to get up." she said, patting the side of his head gently as he groaned like a child.

"Aww... 5 more minutes Birdie..."

"_Не_. Now Feli."

_No._

He wrapped his arms tighter around her. "But it feels so good lying here with you, and Birdie, it's cold out there. Come snuggle in the bed with me. I have plenty of warm for you."

As tempting as that sounded, she shook her head no and squirmed in his arms.

"Come on Feli, let go. I have to make breakfast."

"No... per favore? Just a while, only for a little while, per favore?"

She sighed and nodded in defeat. He gave out a small cheer and kissed the crown of her head. The place where his lips touched felt like it was on fire.

"How's your body?" he asked suddenly and she blushed, hiding her face in his chest and mumbled a small 'Fine.'

He chuckled. "Last night was awesome."

She blushed and hit him on the arm.

Last night, it was his birthday. And she, didn't know what to buy for him, decided to seek help from her friend, and her friend told her to give him herself. Her body. To give him her virginity.

"Oh my God Lizzy I can't do that! That's almost..."

"Slutty? Exactly. Men love slutty girls."

"Only Gilbert..."

"Whatever but still, he'll love it. I guarantee you."

So the girls went lingerie shopping and chose a fiery red matching underwear which made her blushed so much that her face almost set off the fire alarm.

At night, she put on her new 'clothes' and his robe and sit on the couch, waiting for him to come home. Once she heard the car keys and the slamming of car doors, she got so nervous that she almost threw up, but she took hold of herself and waited for him to enter the house.

"Ciao Birdie I'm... wow." He stood at the door, wide eyes as he saw her in his robe, that revealing underwear showing a little, smiling nervously at him.

"He-Hello Feli... Buon Compleanno..." she whispered, bowing her head to hide her red face with her bangs.

Feliciano was stunned. He stared at the girl in front of him with wide eyes and mouth opened. After what seemed like an eternity (which made her really really uncomfortable and nervous), he dropped his briefcase and the paperwork in his hand on the floor and walked over to her slowly. Her face heated up more when he was in front of her, panting a little and face almost as red as hers.

"This... Birdie this..."

"I don't know w-what to buy for you so I ask Elizaveta and..."

She was cut off by his lips on hers. She let out a shocked squeak and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer by tangling her fingers in his hair. He tasted like cigarettes and pasta. She smiled a little as he run his fingers up her thigh. She giggled as they pulled apart and he rested his forehead on hers.

"Birdie... Natalia, this is... just so amazing. But you don't have to do this if you're not ready."

"No. No Feli, I'm ready. Please. I want my first to be you."

He chuckled and kisses her nose and carried her off to their bedroom.

* * *

She took a sip of her tea and flipped the pancakes on the stove. She was wearing one of his shirts and it smelt strongly of his cologne and him.

"Birdie~" a voice sang and a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her off the kitchen floor, with her squealing and laughing.

"Feli! The pancakes!"

"Just let it get burn..."

"But... there'll be a fire if I don't pay attention to it."

A kiss on her neck.

"Then let us both burn together, hand in hand on this beautiful morning."

"You're crazy."

He smiled and put her down, turned off the fire and set her on top of the kitchen counter.

"You look so good in my shirt."

She giggled and hooked her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. Running her hands through his hair she said a little "Of course."

"I'm hungry." Suddenly he said, out of nowhere and it made her laughed.

"Si si si..." she said, jumping off the counter with his help and went to put the pancaked on the plate. When she set it on the table, he was already sitting there, with a fork and a knife in each hand, grinning at her like a five year old.

"Food! Feed me!" he banged the table with his fists that were holding the fork and the knife.

"Ok ok. Here, you go." She pushed the plate in front of him and he cheered before stuffing himself with pancakes, maple syrup dripping down from the corner of his lips.

He noticed this and proceeded to wipe it with the back of his hand when she stopped him.

"Here, let me do it." she lifted her hand and with a slightly damp handkerchief she wiped the corner of his lips clean for him.

"There." she beamed.

"Grazie Birdie."

"You're welcome."

They sat in silent, only the humming of the fridge was heard and the water dripping from the faucet, eating their breakfast and enjoying each other's presence. Basking in the warm sunlight from the kitchen window, the lovers almost looked like they're in a painting.

After the two finished eating, they sat on the couch watching Saturday morning cartoons. She laughed at The Rugrats while he helped Dora find her way. They sat on the couch, hand in hand, together, lost in the television shows. Ocassionally exchanging glances and kisses, they spent their lazy Saturday morning in front of the television set.

In the afternoon, they ate out. He brought her to this fancy small restaurant downtown in his red Ferrari with the hood down. The wind caressed her hair as they drove down the road to their destination.

The waiter know their names. The warm Italian waiter chatted with him for a little in Italian and laughed loudly, then he lead the two to a table in a silent corner. After he took their orders, the two were left alone.

"_Ho fame_..." he whined a little, rubbing his empty stomach.

_I'm hungry._

"You're always hungry Feli. It's like a bottomless pit, your stomach." she smiled.

"Well I can't help it. I love food."

"Especially pasta..."

"Especially _your_ pasta, Birdie."

She blushed.

There were only a few people in the restaurant, mostly couples, holding hands talking to each other in hused voices, grinning from ear to ear. Soft music flooded the small reataurant and the restaurant felt so cozy and beautiful.

After a while, their food arrived and he grinned. She slowly cut her steak and fed it to herself while he wolfed down his food hungrily. After he'd finish, she was still in her fifth bite.

"Wow Feli..."

He just grinned and flagged down the waiter for dessert. "What do you want?"

"Whatever you'll be having thank you." she said.

He ordered gelato and helped her with her food, helping her cutting it into small pieces that fitted her mouth just fine.

"Birdie, say aah~" She opened her mouth and he fed her the meat. She felt warm and fuzzy inside all of a sudden.

Just when she finished her food, their dessert arrived and she was already full so she offered hers to him and he happily accepted and finished it in a blink of an eye.

They paid and he took her to the beach. He already had a blanket ready in his car so they can lie down and watch the sunset.

When they arrived, the sun was already halfway down the horizon. He set the blanket down on the sandy floor and the two sat down, with his arms around her waist and her leaning on him. A few feet away, a small boy was playing frisbee with his dog and the frisbee landed on her lap.

"Um... excuse me... can I have my frisbee back?" the small boy was now in front of them two, twisting the string of his swimming trunks, asking her for his frisbee. The dog was sniffing the edges of the blanket.

"Of course you can love." she smiled, handing him back his frisbee.

He beamed and thanked her while running off with his dog on his heels.

"Birdie, do you want kids?" he asked suddenly.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know... just asking."

She looked at him and reached up to pull his head down to her level and kissed his right cheek.

"If it's you, then yes. Yes I want kids Feli, a girl and a boy. Or even twins... and we can name them..."

"Felice and Nathan."

"Why?" she played with his fingers, calloused from playing the violin.

"Felice, from Feliciano. And Nathan, from Natalia." he smirked and entwined his fingers with hers.

"_Idiota_." she murmured with a smile on her face.

* * *

She had her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and his fingers in her hair, massaging her scalp. They were on the bed, with her on top of him, after 2 rounds of breathtaking love making session.

She could barely open her eyes from the exhaustion of the activity just now. But her partner was still energetic and full of stamina.

_Maybe it's the lot of pasta he consumed._

"That was awesome." he muttered and she nodded a little. She was dozing in and out of sleep, and the voice of him woke her up just a bit.

"Let's try something different next time."

"Like what?" she asked in a small voice.

"S&M maybe, bondage?"

She sat up suddenly, horrified. "Why?"

"Hey... I was just joking. Please don't get mad..." he sat up with her and brought her head to his chest, stroking her hair. Her head moved along with the ups and downs of his chest from breathing.

"I'm not mad... just surprised. Whatever possessed you to have that thought?"

"Ludwig... my colleague from work. We were talking about our girlfriends and then we eventually ended up on the sex topic and he mentioned that his girlfriend likes all sort of plays."

"And you think that I would have them?"

"Maybe..."

"Oh Feli you crazy!" she punched him lightly on the arm.

"I don't really like those kind of things and the thought of them scares me. But..." she lowered her head until her hair covered her face.

"But if you like them then I could..."

Her whole face heated up at the thought of that and she covered her face with her hands. Embarrassed with what she just said, she collapsed face first on the bed muttering "I'm an idiot" in Belarusian to herself.

"Then you could what Birdie?" he pulled her up until her face was in front of his. He looked a little amused and surprised at what she said just now. And she wanted so much to punch that stupid smirk off his face.

"I could... you know... do it, for you..." her voice grew smaller and smaller until eventually turned into a whisper. He started to laugh and ruffled her hair. "Oh Birdie. Sei cosi carina . Just so so so cute..."

She puffed up her cheeks and glared at him the best as she could with sleepy eyes and again collapsed on the bed with her arms over her eyes.

"_Sono stanco_..." she whined.

_I'm tired._

He got down beside her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him until they almost combine into one, without the tiniest gap between them.

"You know, Birdie... when I hear you speak Italian, my... reproductice organ down there would go all hard..." he whispered in a low voice in her ear, making a shiver ran down her spine.

She stared at the ceiling, eyes wide.

"Neh, Birdie. Let's have a third round, va bene?"

She shook her head no but ignoring her protests, he got on top of her and they had another 2 rounds.

* * *

_Stupid Italian. Stupid idiot Italian._

She cursed in her head while glaring at the man beside her, who was snoring loudly after 4 rounds of love making session.

But despite that, she still loves him. With all of her heart, with all of her might.

She snuggled closer to him and closed his eyes.

"Ti amo." she whispered and fell asleep.

He cracked open his eys just a tiny bit and saw her asleep like an infant in his arms, he bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Ti amo anche, la mia uccello picolla."

* * *

**Belarusian translations by Google Translate, and if there's some mistakes in the Italian words, do inform me as I have forgotten some of it. It's been a long time since I speak Italian so yeah. Well there is no plot in this story just so you know. **

**Also, I do not own Hetalia, no matter how much I want to.**


End file.
